The Tudors Story 1 - Katherine of Aragon
by Spirithorse16
Summary: Okay this is my last attempt at a story like this so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I accept that this story is unlikely to be true I have re-posted because the spelling in the last one had some errors - so please don't worry about the fact it is unlikely to be true and just enjoy the story. I have also fiddled with some dates and characters as well. **

**I do not own the Tudors though i wish i did **

* * *

**The Tudors – Katherine of Aragon**

**Chapter 1**

**January 1, 1507 – Whitehall Palace, London – Outside the Queen's Chambers – 6.00am **

The King paced back and forth in agony as he listened to his wife scream in pain she struggled to deliver their first child into this world. With him were many courtiers as well as his younger brother Prince Arthur and many of the Queen's ladies were swarming in and out of her chambers, Henry had given up trying to get information out of them. Just then one the Queen's lady's came out and said

"Her majesty is close to delivering the child"

Then she turned and went back inside.

**The Royal Children's Apartments **

"Mama has the Prince of Wales been born yet" asked Prince Edmund asked his mother the Dowager Queen Elizabeth

"No my child word will come when the babe has been born" replied his mother

**4 hours later – Inside the Queen's Chambers – 10.00am**

Katherine gasp in pain and relief as the midwife told her that the child's head was now visible

"Push your majesty" said the midwife

Katherine screamed once more as the babe slipped out of her

"Tis a boy my lady" cried the midwife.

Katherine gave a great sigh of relief and then screamed again as another contraction tore through her body, the midwife quickly examined her and exclaimed

"There are 5 more children within your majesty's womb"

Katherine let out a choke that under other circumstances would have been delight but she was so exhausted from delivering one child that she was not sure how she would deliver 5 more children, she simply let out a scream as another contraction came.

**Outside the Queen's Chambers – 10:00am **

The King paced back and forth irritably; with him were his friends Charles Brandon, William Compton and Anthony Knivert, and Ministers Thomas Wolsey and Thomas Cranmer and his brothers Prince Arthur and Prince Edward. Word had reached that the Queen had birthed a son but was now struggling to birth 5 more children.

"Don't worry brother" said Edward "the Queen is strong, she will be fine"

**Inside the Queen's Chambers – 14:00pm**

Katherine wept as the midwives told her she was ready to birth her 5th child, she had already birthed 2 sons and 2 daughters and now you cried out as the by now familiar sensation of a child slipping from her reached her.

"It is another girl My Lady" said the Midwife

Katherine just groaned as her body struggle to expel her last child and groaned as it slid from her body

"A boy your majesty" said the Midwife

Katherine just sighed in relief that it was all over and closed her eyes as her attendants began to buzz around her

**Outside the Queen's Chambers – 14:30pm**

The King bounced up and down in delight as the news reached him that he had 3 sons and 3 daughters. He had sent his brothers off with his friends to organise jousts and parties for the birth of his children. He still had not been allowed to see his children and his wife as he had been told that Katherine was very weak. Just then one of her ladies came out and said

"Your majesty you may visit the Queen now" she said bowing.

Henry nodded and walked inside

**Inside the Queen's Chambers**

Henry walked in and stopped dead as he saw how pale and still Katherine, for a moment he feared she was dead until she stirred and whispered "Henry"

"Oh my love, you have given me the greatest gift ever, I can never repay you"

"Well you could start by having our children brought to us as I have not been permitted to greet them yet"

"Of course" he said turning to the servants "bring me my sons and daughters"

3 servants each brought 2 children over and laid them down in order (boy, boy, girl, girl, girl and boy)

"We shall have to name them now" said the Queen "Although we were not expecting so many"

"True" said the King "the eldest boy shall be Henry" he said

"That is a good name" agreed the Queen not at all surprised that he would name his eldest after himself

"Our second son shall be Edward" continued the King "and our eldest daughter shall be Elizabeth, would you like to name our other three children" he said to Katherine

Katherine thought for a moment before saying "Our second daughter shall be called Mary and our youngest Annabelle, whilst our youngest son shall be Arthur"

The King nodded in approval "those are good names" he said "Prince Henry, Prince Edward, Prince Arthur, Princess Elizabeth, Princess Mary and Princess Annabelle" he said smiling widely

Just then the Queen yawned widely and the midwife and women were by her side in a flash

"Her majesty must rest often if her strength is to return" said the midwife

"Of course" replied the Queen

Within a few minutes Katherine was asleep

**The Royal Family **

**King Henry VIII – b. June 28, 1486 **

**Queen Katherine of Aragon – b. December 16, 1485**

**The Children of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York in order**

**Henry VIII – b. June 28, 1486 – 21yrs **

**Arthur – b. September 20, 1487 – 20yrs **

**Margaret – b. November 28, 1489 – 18yrs **

**Edward – b. June 10, 1491 – 17yrs**

**Elizabeth – b. July 2, 1492 – 15yrs**

**James – b. July 15, 1494 – 13yrs **

**Mary – b. March 18, 1496 – 11yrs **

**Edmund – b. February 21, 1499 – 8yrs **

**Alice – b. August 2, 1500 – 7yrs **

**Louise – b. August 2, 1500 – 7yrs**

**Katherine – b. February 2, 1503 – 4yrs **

**Richard – b. October 3, 1504 – 3yrs **

**William – b. May 6, 1505 – 2yrs **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tudors Chapter 2**

**January 12, 1507 – Whitehall Palace, London, England**

Henry wondered through the halls of Whitehall in wonder his line was secure in his eldest son and he had 2 more to take the place of their brother if the worst should happen. He had one slight annoyance, that physician had banned Katherine from conceiving for at least 6 months as it would be too dangerous so he had not been able to sleep with her. So he had been getting quite bored. Just then he caught the eye of dark-haired women.

"Who is that" the King asked Charles Brandon

"That is Lady Anne Reid; she is the daughter of Lord Edward Reid and only 16yrs"

"Have her sent to my chambers tonight"

**The King's Chambers – That night **

Anne Reid made her way to the King's chambers excited as it could mean advancement if the King slept with her for her family. She was announced and went into the King's chambers….

**The Next Day – the Queen's Chambers**

"A mistress" cried the Queen as one of her ladies let her know

"I am afraid so your majesty" said Mistress Jane Brown

"We I am not afraid soon the King will adhere to his conscience and any way I am the Queen of England" said the Queen "Now ladies shall we go and see my children"

They walked to the royal nursery and Katherine stayed there for several hours

**January 13, 1507 – Whitehall Palace, London, England – Anointment ceremony **

"His Royal Highness Prince Henry" said the Announcer

Prince Henry came in and was created the Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester after him came Prince Edward who was named the Duke of York and the last of the Princes was Arthur who was named the Duke of Somerset.

Next were his brothers who were finally getting dukedoms themselves.

First was Prince Arthur who was named the Duke of Ireland, then came Prince Edward who was created the Duke of Plymouth, then came James who became the Earl of Shrewsbury, Prince Edmund became the Earl of Arundel, Prince Richard was made the Earl of Pembroke and Prince William was the Earl of Huntingdon.

After the ceremony they went to the Christening ceremonies were all six children were christened and godparents were named.

After the christening they went to have a great feast.

**April 21, 1507 – The Reid Family Home in Berkshire**

"Papa come quick Papa" cried Anne Reid

"What is it child" said Lord Edward who came running with his wife Lady Elizabeth with her brothers and sisters

"I am with child it is the King's" said Anne

Her family gasped in surprise

"That is good news child" said Edward "the King will not be able to forget about us now"

**April 29, 1507 – Whitehall Palace – the King's Chambers**

Henry was feeling a mixture of shock and delight. Anne had just told him she was pregnant; he was also feeling a small amount of dread at having to tell his wife.

Still he was quite pleased at getting another child, hopefully another son, who would be a great ally to his legitimate half-brothers or if it was a daughter could be used as a powerful tool to use in political circumstances.

**April 30, 1507 – the Queen's Chambers **

Katherine was very unhappy, the King had decided that the children who were now four months old were old enough to be given their own households. They were to be sent to Colworth House in Sharnbrook in Bedfordshire. They were being sent with a large household that included some 600 people. They would be under the care of Lady Salisbury which pleased Katherine as Lady Salisbury was a good catholic and pious woman.

Another reason for her unhappiness was that she had found out from one of her ladies that the King's whore was pregnant. The only thing that gave Katherine any comfort from that was she knew that the child be it boy or girl could not succeed to this throne.

**P.S. Henry will be taking mistresses because the marriage between him and Katherine was arranged. **

**The Children of King Henry VIII and Queen Katherine of Aragon are…**

**Henry **

**Edward**

**Arthur**

**Elizabeth**

**Mary**

**Annabelle **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tudors Chapter 3**

**December 12, 1507 – the Reid family home**

Anne Reid was thrilled, she had successfully delivered the King's son after 6 hours of hard labour and now she was waiting for the King to arrive so that they could name their son.

"His majesty the King" said the announcer

Her ladies curtsied as the King came in a dismissed them

"Your majesty" said Anne bowing her head

"Hello Anne" said the King coming over and sitting on the bed.

"What shall we name him" asked Anne

"He shall be named Lord Henry FitzReid Tudor" declared the King "Any children born from us now will be known as FitzReid Tudor"

**December 15, 1507 – the Queen's Apartments at Whitehall Palace**

Katherine was fuming one of her ladies had told her that the King's harlot had given birth to a bastard son whilst she knew the child could never become King what worried her was that he could become influential on his half-brothers, she would have to ensure that her sons married powerful princesses and her daughters powerful Kings, Princes and Dukes

**The Royal Children's apartments – At Whitehall Palace**

The apartments of the King's siblings were a very grand place it housed the princes and princesses along with the Queen Dowager. They were to live there until they were married. Currently in the apartments; Elizabeth (15), James (13), Mary (11), Edmund (8), Alice (7), Louise (7), Katherine (4), Richard (3) and William (2); they were kept in the apartments so that they were safe. However their sister Margaret was married to the King of Scotland and now the King was looking for a potential marriage for his sisters Elizabeth and Mary.

He had a potential match between King Amalric II of Jerusalem and his sister Elizabeth, he was having Wolsey and More draw up a marriage treaty.

**December 16, 1507 – The Gardens of Whitehall**

Princess Elizabeth of England, daughter of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York was fuming; her brother had told her that she was to be married to the King of Jerusalem. She had seen his portrait and he looked handsome enough but she did not like the idea of going so far away from her family. She was sure that Cardinal Wolsey had something to do with it.

Her belongings were being packed and she was to leave on Boxing Day. What was also annoying was that the king had fathered a bastard with his mistress. She did not blame the child and she was thrilled to be a aunt again, but it was her brother and his mistress that angered her.

**December 20, 1507 – The Main Chamber **

"His Royal Highness Prince Henry" called the announcer

Katherine and Henry sat on their thrones as their children were announced they were almost a year old now.

"His Royal Highness Prince Edward"

"His Royal Highness Prince Arthur"

"Her Royal Highness Princess Elizabeth"

"Her Royal Highness Princess Mary"

"Her Royal Highness Princess Annabelle"

When all the children were announced and were sat next to their parents the dukes of the land were announced

In turn the Dukes of Norfolk and Buckingham were introduced along with their families next up was the King's brothers and sisters

"His Grace Prince Arthur, the Duke of Ireland"

"His Grace Prince Edward, the Duke of Plymouth"

"His Grace Prince James, the Earl of Shrewsbury"

"His Grace Prince Edmund, the Earl of Arundel"

"His Grace Prince Richard, the Earl of Pembroke"

"His Grace Prince William, the Earl of Huntingdon"

After the brothers came the King's sisters

"Their Royal Highnesses Princesses Elizabeth, Mary, Alice, Louise and Katherine"

**December 25, 1507 – The Feast at Whitehall Palace **

The sound of laughter reverberated around the hall as everyone enjoyed themselves, well almost everyone except a certain Princess. Elizabeth sighed as she looked around the palace on her last day as an English princess….


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tudors Chapter 4**

**December 26, 1507 – Hampton Docks**

Princess Elizabeth sighed as her brother lectured her on how to be a good wife and queen in Jerusalem; in less than 3 weeks she would be in Jerusalem and Queen of the crusader states….

**January 1, 1508 – Greenwich Palace, London, England**

Fireworks were being let off all around the palace in celebration of the royal children's first birthday, now a year old Henry was beginning to look for potential matches for his sons, daughters, brothers and sisters. Elizabeth by now was in Germany and only 2 weeks away from Jerusalem. He was now looking to marry his sister Mary to either King Louis of France or his heir Francais.

**January 15, 1508 – Outside Jerusalem, Israel **

Elizabeth looked around at her surroundings from the window of her carriage; she could see the city ahead of her, behind her was the train that carried her possessions and her household. In her carriage were her favourite ladies; Lady Anne Bowen, Lady Elizabeth Strong and Lady Katherine Gordon, going with her was also, was the English Ambassador. Less than 20 minutes they passed through the gates….

**January 17, 1508 – Greenwich Palace, London, England**

Henry VIII, King of England was pleased. He had received a letter telling him that his sister had successfully married the King of Jerusalem, it pleased him greatly now he had to find a match for Mary and his other sisters.

**May 4, 1508 – Palace of Jerusalem, Israel – the Queen's Chambers**

Elizabeth thanked the midwife and physicians and paid them for their services.

"Lady Gordon will you please go and get the King" said Queen Elizabeth of Jerusalem

"Yes madam" said Lady Gordon

10 minutes later Lady Gordon came back and said

"The King your majesty"

"Your majesty" said Elizabeth bowing to her husband

**June 4, 1508 – Whitehall Palace, London, England**

Katherine was delighted the midwives and physicians had confirmed she was pregnant but unfortunately she had been informed that her husband's whore was also pregnant again. Still she was sure if she had more sons Henry would return to her.

**The Halls of the Palace**

King Henry VIII of England was bored again both his Wife and mistress were both pregnant again so he could lay with neither of them so he was looking for some fun. Suddenly he spotted a girl with red hair and brown eyes. Walking up to her he asked

"What is your name?"

"Lady Cecilia Underwood, your majesty"

"Come to my chambers my lady"

**Yes Katherine and Anne are both pregnant. How many children should they each have? How many girls and boys and any name suggestion**


End file.
